


Who Am I? [FANART]

by Firefox



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: All Roads Lead to Canon, Brian is John, Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, M/M, Movie Poster, Unrequited Love, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? Is the biggest question any individual can face, and for undercover officers it can be far worse, Brian O'Conner finally found happiness, but only by living John Rahway, the Takers life. What happens when his life as John Rahway the Taker, and Brian O'Conner the racer/cop collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764850) by [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells). 



> Apparently I'm a day late. Opps, my bad. I thought it was the 18th. Shows what I know.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
